


Tragaleche

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Faculock [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: "No soy puto" dijo el Will Graham, Alternate Universe - College/University, Argentina, Blow Jobs, El baño es el de la facultad de Humanidades y Artes de la fabulosa Universidad Nacional de Rosario, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras (UBA), Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Implied Relationships, M/M, Parece crack pero es más serio de lo que pensas, Pete en el baño, Podes ser puto pero no seas trolo, Se viene el crossover menos esperado pero más deseado por toda Latinoamerica unida, Smut, Will Graham presidente del centro de estudiantes, Will lo histeriquea, mientras Hannibal le chupaba la pija, petes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: – Anderson me dijo que me pusieron como presidente del Centro de Estudiantes solamente porque soy puto y autista. –Will se cagó a piñas contra Anderson en el patio, Hannibal lo ayuda a limpiarse la tierra y a descargar la bronca.Will dice no homo, bro.Aunque no lo crean, este es un fic serio. Porn with plot.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Faculock [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868872
Comments: 25
Kudos: 31





	Tragaleche

**Author's Note:**

> "Che, y si hacemos un crossover de Johnlock / Hanningram en la universidad pero en ARGENTINA?" dijo y me conquistó. 
> 
> Parte de una serie de fic hechos en base a falopa cósmica y un grupo de wsp que se basa en hablar de trolos. Sherlock y John no salen en este, f en el chat.

— Siempre haciendo desastres, Will. ¿Qué pasó ahora? — Dijo Hannibal y cerró la puerta del baño con cuidado, usando un pañuelo de tela color crema para tocar el picaporte y después de doblarlo con cuidado, guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón. El pestillo era de acero y muy viejo, casi antiguo como todo el edificio. La puerta de madera estaba escrita con fibrones y liquid paper, rayada y llena de todo tipo de stickers. 

El baño era pequeño e individual, sin divisiones. Había un solo inodoro amarillento, con un bidet del que no salía agua al costado y con el papel higiénico sostenido en la canilla. Había olor a lavandina rebajada con agua y detergente barato. Los azulejos que alguna vez fueron blancos y ahora son de un color indistinguible entre amarillo, verde y gris son parte del encanto de la facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

— Un pelotudo que se me quiso hacer el picante, eso pasó. — Will dijo con bronca mientras se lavaba las manos con todavía más bronca. Tenía tierra, pasto y raspado con unas cuantas gotas de sangre en los nudillos.

— Sí, lo sé. Bloom me vino a avisar que Anderson te estaba molestando otra vez y te encerraste... — Hannibal miró a los costados, haciendo una pausa y un gesto de molestia con la nariz. — acá. 

Hannibal se acercó a Will, sacando alcohol en gel de adentro de su bolso. – Dejame que te ayudo. — El alcohol le ardió en la herida abierta del nudillo, Will hizo un sonido de queja, aspirando el aire, sonaba con un silbido. Hannibal lo ignoró y procedió a retarlo. — No podés ir peleandote con cada uno que te diga "puto". Sos militante, no está bueno que vayas haciendo ese tipo de cosas. 

— No me dijo puto. — Empezó a quejarse, y se frenó. – Bueno sí, pero no fue por eso nada más. — Will se apoyó contra la mesada, mojándose una parte de la remera. Ni se molestó en evitarlo, ya estaba sucia con tierra del patio. Además, tener a Lecter tan cerca siempre le generaba una sensación extraña de incomodidad, como si su esqueleto quisiera salirse de su cuerpo. Su mejor mecanismo de defensa era tomar distancias. 

Hannibal levantó una ceja, mirándole muy fijo e inquisitivo, solo por un momento, antes de volver su atención a la mano de Will. — ¿Querés contarme qué pasó? 

Hubo siempre algo extrañamente obsceno en como Hannibal lo tocaba, aunque fueran toques castos, no sexuales. Hannibal inspeccionaba su mano con cuidado, sosteniéndola frente a su rostro. Will no dejaba usualmente que la gente lo tocara, pero con Hannibal era distinto. Una mezcla singular, entre seguridad y ansiedad. La misma que siente un animal herido cuando un cazador lo protege. 

— No importa realmente. 

— Si fue suficiente para golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, — Will lo miró con rapidez, levantando ambas cejas, sorprendido de que Hannibal se haya dado cuenta que no era su sangre la que estaba lavando. – entonces es suficiente para molestarte. Anderson siempre te dice cosas, y siempre pataleás. Pero nunca te vi llevarlo a los golpes. Siempre me decís que pegarle a Anderson no vale la pena. ¿Qué puedo interpretar con esto? — Dijo, señalando con la mirada a la mano de Will que que estaba sosteniendo.

— Vino a buscar la bandera del Evita, recontra sacado. Andá a saber qué le pasó. Seguro se peleó con Donovan de nuevo, vino cruzado. Le dije que yo no la tenía pero que me podía fijar en el cajón y se puso a gritarme que no sirvo para nada. Lo bardié un poco y el pelotudo me tiró que no me merezco ir en la lista como Presidente del Centro de Estudiantes. Que me pusieron solamente porque... — Y una pausa, larga. Will respiro hondo cerrando los ojos, Hannibal seguía a la misma distancia de antes, pero el baño parecía más pequeño. Se repitió a sí mismo que Hannibal era su amigo, que tenía que confiar en él. _Que podía confiar en él._ Will estaba acostumbrado al pánico y a la ansiedad, pero de pronto se sintió claustrofóbico. 

Hannibal lo dejó tranquilo, sin decir una palabra, pero sin despegar la mirada. Will, por su parte, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. El lituano no quiso parecer ansioso o descortés fijándose en su reloj. Según sus cálculos estarían ambos llegando tarde a sus clases, pero Will no se estaba moviendo, y tampoco parecía querer hacerlo. Hannibal conocía bien cómo hablar con la gente, cómo llevar las conversaciones, dirigir a las personas para que hablen, para que le dijeran lo que él necesitaba saber. Pero con Will tiene más paciencia, mucha más paciencia.

Hannibal quitó la mirada de Will y la dirigió a la mano que todavía estaba sosteniendo. Había cierta comodidad entre ellos que nunca era hablada en voz alta, pero estaba ahí. En Will dejándose mover por Hannibal, dejándose guiar, en no quitar la mano de su agarre a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios minutos. Había una comodidad en el silencio, en las respiraciones acompasadas y miradas escrutadoras. 

— Autista. — Escupió Will de golpe, cortando la atmósfera silenciosa. 

— ¿Perdón? — Hannibal levantó las dos cejas sorprendido, cazando una risa ahogada antes de que saliera de su garganta. El comentario de Will lo había tomado absolutamente desprevenido.

— Anderson me dijo que me pusieron como presidente del Centro de Estudiantes solamente porque soy puto y autista. 

Hay pocas cosas que pueden hacer que la constante expresión controlada de Hannibal Lecter se derrumbe. Usualmente, más un casi siempre que un usualmente, están relacionadas con Will Graham de alguna forma. 

A Will le gustaba verlo sorprendido, fuera de su zona de confort. Hubo una milésima de segundo entre el shock inicial y cuando Lecter pudo recomponer su expresión. Fue solo una milésima de segundo, pero esas pequeñas expresiones nunca se le pasaban desapercibidas. Will estaba siempre atento al más mínimo cambio en la expresión de Lecter, lo conocía íntimamente, lo suficiente para detectarlas. Fue solo un microsegundo, pero lo vio: un brillo peligroso en los ojos del lituano, uno al que Will estaba acostumbrado. Un brillo al que Will definía como _hambre_. Uno que le erizaba el pelo de la nuca y los brazos, y le sacudía el estómago por razones a las cuales no sabía qué nombres ponerles.

Lecter levantó la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la de Will, mirando su reloj. Era seguramente caro, de color negro y dorado, con agujas finas. — Creo que es hora de que salgamos. Tu clase de Semiótica ya empezó, y la mía de Arte Latinoamericano también. — Hannibal tenía pequeñas microexpresiones, como cuando movía la cabeza y se forzaba a sonreír. Se le achinaban los ojos y se le marcaban las arrugas de la frente. Todo en un segundo. Hannibal era un fino reloj antiguo, elegantemente sincronizado y en absoluto control de cada mínima pieza. Will disfrutaba mucho de meter los dedos entre las piezas, de desincronizarlas. Ver qué podía pasar si lograba romper alguna. 

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Will tiró con suavidad de la mano que Hannibal estaba sosteniendo. Era casi una orden. Lecter caminó con su elegancia característica la distancia que los separaba, y de nuevo, sin soltarlo.

— ¿Debería?

— ¿Vos crees que me pusieron en la lista del Centro de Estudiantes por puto y por autista?

— Para nada. Pensé que eso estaba lo suficientemente claro como para no tener que decirlo. — Las sonrisas de Hannibal eran mecánicas, pero extrañamente sinceras. Will se había dado cuenta hace bastante que Hannibal sonreía con los ojos, no con la boca. — No podemos negar que sos particular, Will. Pero no te dieron el puesto de presidente por eso. Te lo dieron porque, efectivamente, te lo merecés. — Hannibal se apoyó muy cerca de Will, casi chocando los cuerpos. Con suavidad para que el agua no salga disparada y le moje toda la espalda a su amigo, apretó el botón de la canilla y se mojó la punta de los dedos. Will tenía manchas de tierra en la cara y en el pelo, a las cuales Lecter se encargó de limpiar con ternura. 

Will respiró profundo, todo su cuerpo moviéndose guiado por sus pulmones. Podría tranquilamente haber sido una reacción para alejarse de Lecter, o una para acercarse más. Alejarse no parecía una opción viable, acorralado entre el cuerpo del lituano y la bacha del baño. Ni acercarse. Will nunca se acercaba. Él permitía a Hannibal que se acerque.

— Tampoco te lo dieron por "puto" 

— No soy puto. — Hannibal levantó la cejas, mirando a Will fijamente a los ojos, luego a sus manos entrelazadas, y luego a lo comprometedora de la posición en la que estaban. Will contra la mesada, abierto de piernas para que Lecter pudiera estar parado entre ellas cómodamente. Demasiado abierto como para afirmarlo con tanta seguridad. Hannibal tenía mucho control sobre sí mismo, el suficiente para no lanzar una carcajada audible, pero se permitió sonreír, una realmente sincera. A Will les gustaban esas sonrisas, no solo porque lo hacían verse menos intimidante, menos peligroso, sino porque así no tenía que mirarlo a los ojos para saber si mentía o no.

— Por supuesto que no. — Si había cosas a las que Hannibal no se podía resistir, una de esas era darle la razón a Will cuando tan desesperadamente él se lo pedía, aunque fuera mentira. — Hay otras formas para liberar tu ira contra Anderson, ¿Sabías? Formas que son más eficientes y menos comprometedoras para tu puesto. –

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles exactamente? – Will se sacó los lentes, con el humor mejorado, el tono burlón de Hannibal le había levantado el espíritu al menos un poco. Un mechón rebelde del flequillo cayéndole en la frente rogaba para ser acomodado. ¿Y quién era Hannibal para negarse cuando el cuerpo de Will le rogaba atención?

— Siempre podés recurrir a mí para que te ayude. — Dijo.

— ¿A descargar la bronca? — Will levantó la mano derecha, la que estaba entrelazada con la de Hannibal, apretando suavemente los dedos. Lecter solo se dejaba guiar. Entre ambos las sostenían a un lado, mirándolas mientras los dedos de Graham jugaban con los de Lecter. Will primero hacia presión con el dedo índice, luego con el medio, luego con el anular, y luego el meñique. Casi como si fuera un juego.

— Si eso es lo que querés. Sabés que podés contar conmigo, para lo que sea que necesites. — Si hay algo que Hannibal había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba con Will en ese extraño vaivén de persecuciones, en el juego del gato y del ratón en que no está claro quien es presa y quien es cazador; es que en cada momento que Will se permitiera ser cazado, él debía aprovecharlo. Incluso en lugares tan poco higiénicos. 

— ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Y si te pidiera ayuda para descartar un cuerpo? — Will a veces tenía arrebatos de humor negro que lo tomaban desprevenido. Hannibal estaba embelesado con él, como siempre podía descubrir algo nuevo . Era como un menú exótico, con sabores que no había probado jamás y que iba conociendo mordisco a mordisco. Memorizando, comiendo con paciencia para no atragantarse y poder disfrutar de cada plato.

— Tengo una pala, algo podríamos inventar. — Si era sarcasmo, la continuación del humor de Will o una propuesta real no importaba mucho, Graham se rió y era lo único que le importaba. 

Will pegó un saltito, sentándose sobre la mesada y tirando la cabeza contra el espejo. Con los ojos cerrados, transpirado y los cachetes colorados, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y relajado. Se veía exactamente igual de lindo como se veía enredado entre las sábanas de Hannibal en todas esas ocasiones en las que debía aprovechar cada segundo. Ocasiones esporádicas, austeras y clandestinas, tan deseadas por el lituano. La luz fluorescente titiló por unos segundos haciendo un ruido de estática. Lecter se acercó un poco más a Will, hipnotizado ante la imagen. Soltando su mano y sin respirar acomodó detrás de la oreja de Will ese mechón de pelo desprolijo que tanto lo llamaba. Will abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si el contacto fuera una campana sonando dentro de su cabeza.

La mano de Hannibal quedó estática, fijada junto a su oreja, a una distancia prudente. Hannibal tenía la mirada estática en los ojos de Will. Por un lado, Lecter estaba repasando todas y cada una de las señales de Will desde que entró al baño, cuidando de no haber malinterpretado alguna. Por el otro, Will estaba considerando.

Fueron segundos largos que se sentía mucho más largos acrecentados por la sensación de incomodidad, intensificados por la escena, por el lugar. El eco del baño, las voces viniendo de los pasillos, aplacadas por la puerta cerrada. El eco de cada movimiento dentro del baño, el eco de la sangre fluyendo con mucha más rapidez que de costumbre en sus cuerpos, aturdiéndolos en las orejas como si pudieran escuchara el mar. Ya habían pasado demasiados segundos, el tiempo que normalmente le tomaba a Will considerar; pero Will no se había movido tampoco. No había dicho ni una palabra.

Hannibal se tomó un pequeño atrevimiento; con la punta de los dedos le acarició la mejilla. Con tanta delicadeza y suavidad, con una timidez casi irreconocible. Era difícil saber si estaba acariciando el aire o la mejilla; era difícil saber si lo que Will sentía era realmente su caricia, o una proyección del deseo de ser tocado. Una línea casi imperceptible, como la que dividía su amistad de algo más intenso. Will no se movió en ningún momento. 

Bajando la mano por completo, Lecter carraspeó antes de hablar, controlando que su voz no saliera ronca. Los ojos de Will se dirigieron a su manzana de Adán con una velocidad insana, casi en una reacción pavloviana. Will despejó los labios dejando salir un suspiro silencioso, hipnotizado con el movimiento del bulto en la garganta de Lecter. – Will, lo lamen–

La disculpa de Hannibal fue interrumpida por la boca de Will. 

Se había lanzado casi encima del lituano, y agarrando a Lecter de la mano Will lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, acomodandola en su cadera, con la otra, sosteniéndolo de la nuca. Un beso que casi rozaba lo animal, lo violento. Will lo devoraba de la misma intensidad con la que Hannibal deseaba devorárselo. En un movimiento brusco y cortando el beso, Hannibal se había sacado el bolso y dejado en el piso, liberando espacio para poder tenerlo más cerca. Will se había lanzado sobre él colgando de la mesada del baño, apenas sosteniéndose del borde. Para no caerse, aprovechó y enredó sus piernas y sus brazos en la espalda de Lecter.

Las manos fuertes y toscas de Hannibal estaban sosteniéndolo del cuello y la cadera. Sujetándose a él con fuerza, casi con miedo de que pudiera desaparecer, esfumarse como un humo inalcanzable, como cada mañana que se escurría de sus cama como sangre por una tubería, huyendo de su contacto. 

Will y Hannibal siempre contrastaban. La ropa sucia y desordenada por la pelea de Will contra el traje impoluto de Hannibal. Will devorando con violencia a Hannibal, poniendo toda su intensidad en los escasos minutos de atención que se atrevía a darle en momentos aleatorios, y Hannibal obediente, devotamente aprovechando y saboreando cada contacto. 

Will se aferró con fuerza y con las dos manos a la corbata de Hannibal, en un intento de ahorcarlo bordeando el real y la fantasía, y arrastrándolo hacia sí. Hannibal lo sentó enteramente sobre la mesada, con su mano cuidando de que Will no se golpee la cabeza contra el espejo en algún movimiento brusco. 

Will hizo un ruido de queja. Tenía los labios hinchados, y estaba todavía más colorado que antes. Hannibal dió un paso atrás, registrando la imagen como metal ardiendo en su retina, de la misma forma en que se marca al ganado. Will volvió a tirar de la corbata de Hannibal, trayendolo contra él, tratando desesperadamente de meter sus manos en algún recoveco libre entre las capas y capas interminables de telas del traje de Hannibal. 

Lecter lo sostuvo como lo hacía siempre, con una mano derecha sobre la mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar. Su mano era grande, lo suficiente para sostenerlo del cuello y acariciarlo desde la comisura de los labios hasta el hueco de su cuello. Will siempre se dejaba, era un contacto cálido que lo relajaba. Hannibal se acercó a su rostro por el otro lado, aspirando profundamente y en silencio. Concentrándose en sentir el aroma de Will y nada más, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. 

En un gesto animal Hannibal lamió desde el borde de la clavícula, pasando por la curvatura del cuello y finalizando detrás de la oreja de Will. Saboreando el gusto salado del sudor y la piel. Reaccionando como a un narcótico, a una droga adictiva. Lecter metió su mano libre por debajo de la remera, apretandolo en sus costillas, en su cintura. 

Will volvió a tirar de la corbata. Hannibal levantó una ceja aún con su nariz enterrada en la curvatura del cuello de Will. Saboreando cada centímetro, dejando marcas húmedas por donde sea que pasaran sus labios y su lengua. Se tomó un último momento, repasando en círculos con la lengua el hueco de las clavículas de Will. 

— Te agradecería Will, que usaras tus palabras. No creo estar entendiendo tus señales. — Si era una queja, si esta era una señal de Hannibal hacia los comportamientos de Will, no estaba claro. 

— Yo creo que las estás entendiendo bastante bien _Hanni_. — Dijo Will en un ronroneo, suspirando, moviendo sus hombros hacia atrás y deslizándose sobre la mesada. Sus caderas magnetizadas hacia las de Lecter, su corazón retumbando sobre su pecho, queriendo huir de su cuerpo y lanzarse sobre Hannibal. Will hizo su esfuerzo para mantener sus hombros contra el espejo, su mirada era una mezcla extraña, entre suplicante y demandante. Will era fácil de leer, transparente como el cristal, pero muy difícil de entender. Como un idioma desconocido del que Hannibal sólo sabía leer el alfabeto. Cada día era un nuevo descubrimiento. Era un constante juego de adivinar y decir claramente en oraciones complejas. Gritar secretos en códigos que no fueron discutidos. Gravitar entre límites no delimitados.

— Por favor, _Hanni_ , — Will le suplicó con la mirada y con una sonrisa pícara, mientras volvía a tirar de la corbata, esta vez con fuerza real. Hannibal sonrió, quitándole la corbata de la mano a Will y volviendo a besarlo. Las palabras de Will eran indescifrables, a veces. Pero su lenguaje corporal era translúcido. 

Hannibal le desabrochó con cuidado el botón del pantalón y chasqueó la lengua. Will tenía el cierre falseado y usaba una argolla de metal, de las que se usan en los llaveros, para mantener el cierre arriba. Hannibal hizo una nota mental para regalarle dos nuevos jeans en su cumpleaños. 

Lecter trazó con la palma de su mano el bulto entre las piernas de Will. Apresándolo con su mano por sobre la tela, moviendolo suavemente. Will respondió a la atención con un quejido ahogado. Quiso atrapar el pelo de Hannibal, pero Lecter lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo suavemente de las muñecas y volviendo a mover las manos de Will a cada lado, haciendo que se sostenga del borde de la mesada. Will emitió nula resistencia y Hannibal volvió a sonreír, complacido. El cambio de roles era la forma en que Will daba a entender su consentimiento. 

Lecter acarició con la yema de su dedo índice todo el falo, desde la punta hasta la base. El pene de Will encajaba de manera exquisita en su mano. Hannibal la movió con cuidado, arrastrando la remera de Will hacia arriba. Lecter arrastró los dedos entre los boxers rojos, acariciando la piel y disfrutando cómo se erizaba al contacto. Se entretuvo haciendo gancho con los dedos contra el elástico un poco gastado de los boxers, dejando a Will suspirar en anticipación, bajandolos con suavidad, lo suficiente para dejar libre la clamante erección. 

Will rechinó los dientes, sintiendo la lengua tibia y ávida de Hannibal lamer la piel descubierta de su estómago. Haciendo un trazo húmedo alrededor del ombligo, y bajando con suavidad, perdiéndose entre el vello púbico. Con la mano sacó su erección de dentro de los boxers, liberandolo por completo. El agarre de Hannibal era severo y lento, moviendo en círculos el pulgar llegando a la base, e inclinando la muñeca cuando llegaba a la punta. 

El olor a sexo empezó a ser más presente que el olor a lavandina, haciendo sonreír a Hannibal. Disfrutando de los sonidos graves de Will y los espasmos que le producía. Lecter arrastró el dedo índice por la punta, moviéndolo en pequeños círculos, bañándolo en el líquido preseminal. Will se quejó cuando dejó de sentir la atención de Hannibal sobre su pene, moviendo las caderas en una súplica involuntaria. Lecter lo miró enternecido, Will se veía delicioso. 

Hannibal se llevó su dedo bañado en líquido preseminal a la boca, saboreandolo con los ojos cerrados. En un gesto casi obsceno, y haciendo sonidos que voluntariamente buscaban serlo. Efectivamente, Will era tan delicioso como parecía. 

_— Hanni_ , por favor, — dijo Will, falto de aire, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, incapaz de quitar la mirada de la boca de Lecter. Hannibal sonrió con el dedo aún en su boca, jugando con este y mostrando su lengua, esforzándose por darle un espectáculo a Will. Uno de la misma calidad del que Will le daba a él, estando de piernas abiertas y suplicante en un baño. 

— ¡Ah! — Hannibal exclamó, sacándose finalmente el dedo de la boca, limpio y lubricado, brillando en saliva. – Exquisito como siempre. — Will movió la cabeza hacia un costado avergonzado, chocando su cachete contra el vidrio frío del espejo y quejándose. Casi que causaba ternura. 

A Hannibal le gustaba complacer a Will, pero también sabía que debía alargar todo lo posible de la experiencia. Atenderlo como se merece, pero también poder disfrutar. Lecter volvió a acercarse a Will, abriendole las piernas por completo y sosteniéndolo del cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra retomó la misma velocidad, atendiendo la necesidad más urgente de Will. Aprovechando la posición, Hannibal enterró su nariz en el cuello, volviendo a una de sus actividades favoritas: saborear cada porción de la piel de Will. 

— ¡Agh… — Will trató de cerrar la boca, que no se escaparan sus gemidos, pero era una batalla perdida. Toda la atención que estaba recibiendo le desbordaba los sentidos.

— No te contengas Will, quiero sentir tu voz con mi lengua. Dejame escucharte, gemí para mí. – Las cuerdas vocales de Will retumbaban contra la boca de Hannibal de manera pornográfica, el bulto en su cuello moviéndose tan desesperadamente como él temblaba. Lecter chupó con fuerza la manzana de Adán, y luego cambiando su atención para morder el cuello del otro. Will tenía los labios hinchados de tanto morderlos para no gritar y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

— Te ves tan lindo sonrojandote así para mí. Tu voz se siente exquisita contra mi paladar. — Dijo, acomodándole el pelo con la palma de su mano, liberando los ojos de Will de su flequillo, sin dejar de mover su mano atendiendo la erección entre sus piernas. — Dejame mostrarte que hermoso te ves, dejame demostrarte cuán borracho me deja tu voz, y vos. Todo vos. 

Hannibal se arrodilló con suavidad, mancharse las rodillas un poco era lo mínimo que podía importarle en una situación así. Mancharse un poco era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Will. Una maravilla de la suerte y plot device que la mesada fuera de la altura perfecta, y le dejara las caderas de Will perfectamente alineadas para poder concentrarse cómodamente en complacerlo. 

Una lamida rápida fue con lo que empezó, de la base hasta la punta, y Will soltó un gemido empañando el espejo. Acompañado de una de sus manos Hannibal tomó el pene de Will guiandolo hacia su boca, relamiéndose los labios. 

El sabor salado le inundó la boca, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla llena. Con una sincronización casi perfecta entre su mano y la boca, sabiendo cómo le gustaba, sabiendo leer los espasmos y prestando atención a sus gemidos. Will se movió bruscamente cuando Hannibal se metió toda la pija en la boca, chocándose la cabeza contra el espejo. El calor de la boca era empalagoso, y Hannibal no paraba de moverse en ningún segundo, moviendo la mano por la base, acariciandole las bolas con el pulgar. Su lengua experta trazando la vena de la uretra y presionandola. Recitando todo el alfabeto en la punta para volver a atragantarse hasta la garganta. 

Will se sostenía como podía de la mesada, con los nudillos blancos de la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra el borde. Evitando gemir para que nadie los escuche, pero deseoso de hacerlo para que Hannibal siguiera atendiendolo de la misma forma, con ese fervor que lo caracterizaba cuando de chupar pija se trataba. 

Lecter le tomó de las piernas, pasando su brazo por debajo de las rodillas y posando sus manos contra la cintura. Will soltó un grito agudo cuando perdió equilibrio, Hannibal le estaba levantando la cola de la mesada, con una pierna arrodillada y la otra flexionada, chupando con un entusiasmo desmedido. Veloz, desesperado. Will estaba tan cerca, moviendo las caderas erráticamente, los ojos vidriosos y el pelo pegandosele a la cara. Sentía que las manos se le entumecían, probablemente podría romper la mesada en cualquier momento de la fuerza que estaba haciendo en su agarre. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte, más incontenibles.

— Por favor, Hanni-Ha, 

El alma de Will casi se le sale del cuerpo cuando sonó el picaporte, la puerta era sostenida de ser abierta apenas por el pestillo. La persona detrás de la puerta golpeó con fuerza, y Hannibal no parecía querer detenerse. Moviendo su cabeza en círculos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, rozando la punta de su verga contra los cachetes. Will lo tomó de pelo, queriendo de tenerlo. Hannibal se sacó la pija de la boca, un hilo brillante uniéndola a su lengua. 

— Un momento por favor, ya salgo. — Gritó Hannibal, salvando a Will de tener que hacerlo él. La voz de Lecter sonaba hasta normal, haciendo eco en las paredes. Si Will hubiera querido hablar su voz hubiera salido rota, y de formar una oración coherente ni hablar. El autocontrol de Hannibal era una bendición para él. 

Hannibal le sonrió bordeando el sarcasmo, con una expresión de inocencia que no se condecía con el hombre adulto que era. — Te vas a tener que apurar Will. — Dijo, retomando su trabajo anterior de golpe, más profundo, más rápido, sin ningún tipo de piedad con su garganta. Will se esforzó para no gemir, para no moverse y volver a golpearse la cabeza contra algo. El sonido del espejo retumbando contra la pared. Will ponía todo su esfuerzo en no hacer ruidos que los delataran. Las piernas ya no le aguantaban, le temblaban anticipación, los músculos de los glúteos se apretaban con fuerza, y ya ni podía sentir las manos. 

Will quiso tomarlo del pelo, pero Hannibal lo tenía corto y era casi imposible guiarlo. En un último desesperado intento levantó más las piernas, apoyando una sobre la mesada, tratando de impulsar sus caderas de alguna forma contra la garganta de Hannibal. 

Sosteniéndose de la cabeza y nuca de Lecter, golpeando el final de su garganta, escuchando los sonidos ahogados de Hannibal, sintiendo sus boxers húmedos, la saliva de Hannibal escurriéndose entre sus bolas llegando hasta el ano. El aire ya no le alcanzaba, los pulmones no le respondían y lo único que podía escuchar era su propio corazón palpitando en sus oídos. 

Fue tan solo un segundo, Will se desvaneció y largó todo el aire acumulado. Hannibal lo sostuvo desde la cintura con las manos para que no se caiga hacia un costado. Will intentaba recuperar el aire que le faltaba mientras aún seguía acabando en chorros largos. Hannibal se quedó inamovible esperando que terminara, el vello púbico húmedo de Will le picaba en la nariz. 

Obsceno y húmedo fue el sonido que salió de sus labios cuando los separó, levantándose con cuidado y sacando el pañuelo color crema del bolsillo. Limpiando la saliva del, ahora flácido, pene de Will. 

— Es fascinante verte en este estado de éxtasis Will, y si pudiera, me encantaría apreciarte así por horas; pero lamentablemente no podemos tomarnos la libertad de quedarnos acá para siempre. Por favor, – Hannibal le cerró el cierre, y gesticuló para ayudarlo a pararse, ahora un poco menos mojado entre las piernas. Will, aún temblando con los espasmos del orgasmo, presionó el botón de la canilla, mojándose la cara y el pelo tratando de bajar el color y el calor de su rostro. Hannibal estaba impoluto, apenas despeinado, limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que le habían salido por reflejo y la saliva alrededor de la boca. 

— ¿Vamos? — Dijo Hannibal con la mano en el pestillo, esperando por la confirmación. Will asintió con la cabeza tratando de mantener una expresión compuesta, que le desapareció de la cara en cuanto Hannibal abrió la puerta. Anderson estaba afuera, y su cara de molestia cambió en una velocidad alarmante a una de burla.

— ¿ _Tan_ tragaleche vas a ser Graham? ¿En serio, acá en la facultad? — Will quería volver a arrastrarlo de la remera por el patio, meterle unas buenas trompadas en la cara hasta terminar citado por el Decano. 

— Me parece que lo que estás diciendo es bastante desubicado. — El rostro de Anderson perdió todo el color. Pelearse con Will era una cosa, pero cuando Hannibal Lecter, que le sacaba varios pares de centímetros, le apoyó la mano en el hombro se le evaporaron todas las ganas de pelear. El lituano no solo era un hombre grande, sino también un hombre con un aura terrorífica alrededor. Anderson jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, y tan enojado con él como para escuchar la voz grave e intimidante. – Ahora, por favor, dejen de pelear que estamos llegando tarde a clases. 

  
  


[x]

_— Bayerischer Sauerbraten —_ Dijo Hannibal apoyando un plato delante de Will. — Típico de la región de Baviera, se deja cocinar por 5 horas con tres tipos diferentes de bayas. ¿Brindamos? 

— ¿Por qué brindamos? — Preguntó Will, pero levantando la copa listo para hacerlo de todas formas, mirando de reojo el plato de carne decorado con bayas y una hoja de laurel. 

— Me tomé la libertad de hablar hoy con Anderson, estoy muy seguro que todo este tema de los insultos va a parar, finalmente. 

— No era necesario que lo hagas, podía arreglármelas solo. 

— Lo sé perfectamente Will, sé que sos capaz. Pero hay límites que no deberían ser cruzados, y Anderson necesitaba que le hablen desde un enfoque _distinto_. — Hannibal golpeó ambas copas y el _clinc_ del vidrio retumbó en la sala. 

— ¿Y vos pensas que funcionó? — Will movió la copa un poco, el vino olía a caro, seguro alguna cosecha que Hannibal venía guardando para alguna ocasión especial, reservado para Will aunque él no supiera nada de vinos y todos le supieran igual que el Vino Toro. 

— Estoy muy seguro que no te va a volver a molestar de nuevo. — Hannibal olió la copa, sacudiendo el vino un poco. Vino _Chianti_ , rojo. Cosecha de 1927. Exquisito. Venía guardándolo para una ocasión especial con Will desde hacía 2 años.

Will levantó una ceja mirando su plato con sospecha, y luego a Hannibal que le respondió con una sonrisa. Lecter con un gesto de la cabeza lo incitó a empezar a comer.

— Honestamente, si Anderson deja de venir a la facultad sería hasta una bendición. — Will probó un bocado, efectivamente estaba delicioso, como todo lo que Hannibal cocinaba. 

— No me sorprendería que lo haga. — Hannibal sonrió, orgulloso de si mismo. 

— Gracias, Hannibal. — Le dijo Will con una sonrisa cómplice. 

— Es un placer, Will. 

La comida estuvo deliciosa, el resto de la noche también.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal, ¿come empanadas con papa o sin papa?  
> Abro hilo: No, porque las empanadas con papa son inmundas y Hannibal tiene un paladar decente. Cierro hilo.


End file.
